


speechless

by adaptation



Series: The Penny/Parker Canon Chronicles [8]
Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplate Site
Genre: Alumni life, F/M, VH37 (2039-2040)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan was a relatively big baby—she was never going to forgive Parker for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speechless

It was nearing 6am when they finally convinced her parents to leave. Parker had been doing his best to gently wheedle them out of St. Mungo's for about a half hour when Penny decided she wanted some alone time with her husband and her son and sent her parents packing. They weren't happy about it, since she was their little girl and she'd just had a baby, but she didn't particularly care how they felt. She'd just squeezed a baby out of her. She was fully expecting to get whatever she wanted for at least the next month or so.  
  
She'd never felt so exhausted in her whole life. Not just physically, but emotionally drained too. She'd been up all night, and she wasn't exactly a nocturnal person. Add that to the fact that she'd gone past her due date -- a miserable ten days that had been just as bad, if not worse, for Parker, who'd had to deal with her -- and she was pretty much dead on her feet. She'd probably be less exhausted if she hadn't insisted on working right up until she went into labour, but being bored stiff at home would have just made her more grouchy. Of course, Parker hadn't been thrilled when she'd waddled into the emergency room, while he was in the middle of a shift, and announced that her water had broken at a crime scene.  _Oops_.  
  
Sixteen hours later, they had a baby boy. Evan. And he was the spitting image of his father. He even had a head full of sandy fuzz. That kid was going to be a heartbreaker.  
  
She gave a tired sigh and flicked her wand at the drapes on the window. The sun was just coming up, but she hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, and she wasn't keen to start the day, so she nuzzled into Parker, who had curled up on the hospital cot next to her at her behest. Though she seriously doubted he was as exhausted as she was, he was definitely well on his way there. His hair was adorably disheveled from his constantly running his fingers through it, and he kept flexing his fingers unconsciously, trying to work out the kinks that had developed there as a direct result of offering her his hand when she was in the middle of active labour.  
  
Laying her head on his shoulder and curling into him, she looked down at the baby on his lap. Evan was a relatively big baby—she was never going to forgive Parker for that—but he still fit into the cute little onesie she'd picked out for him to wear home from the hospital. It said, in specialty font,  _THE FORCE IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE,_  right across the chest. Parker had gotten a kick out of it, after she'd made him watch Star Wars.  
  
So far, Evan was a pretty quiet baby. She figured that was too good to last, so she was revelling in it while she could. She was content just to lay there, half on top of her husband, rising and falling with his breaths, and stare at the little human who'd come out of her. Evan seemed to have a similar idea; his little blue-grey eyes were wide open and kept shifting from one parent to the other and back again. Though she knew he couldn't really see them -- she'd spent her entire sixth month of pregnancy binge-watching documentaries on child development -- he was doing a damn good impression of it. He gave a little wiggle, too, every time one of them spoke. She didn't blame him; Parker's voice did funny things to her, too.  
  
"I love you," Parker murmured, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
She dug her fingers into his ribcage to pull him closer to her, and he tensed a little because she'd been awfully close to one of his ticklish spots. She smiled into his chest as he relaxed. "Love you more," she said. Then she wormed her index finger into Evan's little fist. His chubby little fingers wrapped around hers with surprising strength.  
  
"How's his grip?"  
  
"Good." She wiggled her finger, and the baby held fast. "I don't think he's going to let me go."  
  
For a moment, Parker was silent. Then his arm tightened around her waist, holding her against him. "Well..." he breathed, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "That makes two of us."


End file.
